


Le dernier d'entre eux

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Inheritance, Loneliness, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est certaines vérités qui, bien que cruelles, ne peuvent être tues et dont le poids est inaliénable autant pour celui qui la détient que pour celui qui la reçoit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dernier d'entre eux

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 14 décembre – des mots forts  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : [UDC!verse] - Préquelle

_ Février 1986, Sanctuaire, Grèce_

« Tu es le dernier. »

Les mots, prononcés par le vieux Shion d’une voix chagrine et de guerre lasse face à son apprenti qui n’avait de cesse de le tarabuster quant à l’histoire de leur peuple, les mystères de leurs origines et les raisons de leur présence sur cette Terre, achevèrent de décapiter les derniers espoirs de Mü, le coupant de façon définitive d’un avenir qu’il s’était plu à imaginer à défaut d’être en capacité de le matérialiser.

La vérité sur sa filiation – non, il n’était pas le fils de Shion – révélée quelques temps plus tôt, là encore parce que son maître avait plié sous le joug de son harcèlement, n’avait pas été facile à admettre, du moins le temps pour le jeune Atlante de déceler sous sa profonde déception le filigrane d’une nouvelle espérance : c’était donc qu’il avait des parents, quelque part ?

Des parents, oui, mais des parents morts. Shion n’avait rien dit des raisons ayant conduit à leur décès et dans le regard pourpre que le vieux Pope avait attaché sur lui à ce moment-là, Mü n’avait lu qu’une douloureuse impuissance : son maître aurait donné beaucoup pour lui accorder des réponses dont il ne disposait pas.

Le dernier. De sa race. L’Atlante aurait tout aussi bien pu être le dernier de tous les êtres vivants sur Terre que les choses n’auraient pas été différentes pour son cœur soudain glacé. Et lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers Shion, et que ce dernier détourna les siens, le lourd serpent de la Solitude commença à s’enrouler autour de lui, de ses épaules et de son cou, afin d’élire domicile de façon définitive au plus près de celui qui, jusqu’ici, s’était contenté de toujours l’observer à bonne distance sans vraiment le craindre.

Le vieil homme continua à parler, mais à la vérité, il ne disait plus rien. Mü ne l’écoutait d’ailleurs pas. Par ces mots, son destin achevait d’être scellé, et plus que la charge de chevalier d’or du Bélier sur le point de lui échoir, ce non aboutissement qui allait dorénavant présider au déroulement de son existence, constituait la véritable définition de son être.

Il aurait ri d’une telle absurdité, si les larmes n’avaient pas alors brûlé le bord de ses paupières au point de l’obliger à fuir. Dans sa tête tout du moins tandis qu’il restait là, face à son maître, raide dans son respect, vide dans son silence. Shion finit par se taire néanmoins et ses mains, sèches et ridées, saisirent celles de son disciple pour les serrer entre ses doigts chenus. Il y avait de l’amour dans ce geste, de la tristesse, et de la culpabilité aussi. Celle de laisser cet enfant qu’il n’avait pas eu mais qu’il avait élevé comme le sien face à un néant impossible à combler. De tous les mots qu’il avait prononcés à l’issue de cette sentence, de tous ceux qu’il pourrait encore imaginer, aucun n’était plus en mesure d’alléger le poids de la condamnation dont sa propre lâcheté avait pendant si longtemps reporté l’échéance.

Les doigts de l’adolescent, cependant, s’étaient resserrés autour des siens. Ses yeux, encore grands d’une enfance qui en ce jour, pourtant, achevait de le quitter, plongèrent dans ceux du vieil homme pendant que ses mots, eux, transperçaient son cœur :

« Dans ce cas, je tâcherai d’être à la hauteur de votre souvenir, Maître. Car si je n’ai rien à laisser, qu’au moins à travers vous, on se rappelle un peu de moi. »

 

 


End file.
